The proposed supplement to AI25038 is to evaluate newly identified recombinant antigens of L. braziliensis for their abilities to stimulate peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMC) from patients with cutaneous, mucosal, or diffuse. During the past three years, including effort supported during the previous funding period of the Fogarty supplement, we have cloned ten new antigens of leishmania that stimulate human T cells. This is the largest such collection in existence. All of the antigens have been shown to be conserved at the gene level between several Leishmania species, but their activity on T cells from different patient types has not been tested. In this grant period, it is proposed that the recombinant antigens will be evaluated, using cells from the above patient groups, for their abilities to elicit Th1 and Th2 cytokines in human cells. In particular, we will focus on the ability of the antigens to elicit IFN-gamma, as well as other T cell cytokines, as indicators of their potential as vaccine candidates.